My Lollipop!
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ERKxSERRA] Erk and Serra keep on fighting and it all started bec. of a lollipop. [5 chap fic] Please, read and review! RAting for later chapters.


**A/N: **This is my second fic about a game and my second fic about Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken. And it's still ErkxSerra. But this time, it isn't a one-shot it's a chaptered fic. It's planned to have five chapters, so please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem!

**Warning: **Major OOC! Don't tell me that I didn't warn ya! And it's a bit of AU yet not AU, you'll understand what I mean when you read the fic.

"**My Lollipop!"**

In the gardens of Etruria, two bickering kids was casting dangerous magic at each other. And those two children were none other than Erk and Serra.

Little Serra casted a lightning spell with her little staff on little Erk. Little Erky (**A/N: **Sorry, just couldn't help it, it sounds cute!) had his mini fire tome on little hand.

Serra pointed her little staff at Erk "GIVE ME MY WOWWIPOP!" Serra stuck her tongue out and casted another lightning spell.

Erk dodged her attack and argued back with his tinny voice "It's not you lollipop! My mommy bought it, not yours!" Then Erk stared with disgust at Serra's little staff "I'm not scared of your little staff!"

"Widdwe?" Serra glared at Erk "Wook who's tawking! You have that puny fire tome!"

"It's a book!" Erk yelled prideful-y "It is small! Not like your little staff! Staves are big! Not small!"

"And bookies have pictures!" Serra yelled back at Erk "Your bookies are stupid! My bookies are better!"

"No! Your books are too bright and too stinky!" Erk stuck his tongue out.

"They is not!" Serra shouted angrily "Your bookies are no FUN! Mine are super FUN!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Then Erk casted a fire spell on Serra but she dodged it---more like, Erk had bad aiming--- on time and squealed.

"You big meanie!" Serra yelled and casted a lighting spell on Erk.

Erk dodged it and attacked Serra with another fire spell, this time it had hit her dress. A small part of it was burnt.

Serra fumed in anger and yelled "My dressy-wessy! My wowey dressy-wessy! You destroyed my dressy-wessy! WWWWHHHHAAAA!" Serra threw her staff on the ground and rubbed her eyes "MMMMOOOOMMMMIIII!"

Serra ran to the opposite direction of Erk which was leading her home.

"Chicken!" Erk yelled as Serra ran "Stupid staff!" Erk kicked the staff and broke it.

He got scared and ran away.

After lunch, Serra wanted to play with her dollies but didn't find her staff. So she went back to the gardens and found her staff.

"My staffy-waffy!" Serra gasped as she saw her broken staff, She grabbed the already two parts of her staff.

Then she heard a very familiar voice behind the bushes. She went to check it out and saw Erky playing marbles.

Serra threw her staff in front of Erky causing him to look up at her.

She pointed an accusing finger at him and started yelling "You big meanie! You broke my staffy-waffy!"

"I did not broke you staff!" Erk lied "It's too small that bigger kids did not see it and stomped on it!" Erk said this with gestures.

"You lie! You broke it! You broke it! You broke it!" Serra cried "I'm tewwing you to mommy!"

"I didn't care!" Erk replied.

Both kids stared each other in the eye angrily before going on opposite directions.

Three hours later, Serra went back to the garden to pick some flowers. As she was heading home, she saw Erky's fire tome under a tree.

She grabbed the book and walked to the fountains. Erk saw her and stopped her before she threw the book in the fountain.

"You big meanie! This is payback!" Serra yelled and threw Erk's book in the fountain "That's what you get for steawing my wowwipop and smashing my staffy-waffy!"

Then Erk stuck his tongue out and stomped his way home. Serra stomped her way home after throwing the flowers angrily on the ground and stomping them.

Serra ran to her mother as she arrived home and cried.

"Mommy! Erky break my staffy-waffy!" Serra complained as her mother hushed her.

"Don't worry, Serra-dear. I'll buy you a new one" Her mother said kindly "I'll also buy you a new pair of jewelry too!"

"YAY!" Serra jumped.

Her mother smiled happily as she jumped around happily.

Erk ran to his mother crying, his mother carried him to the couch.

"That Serra threw my fire tome book in the fountain!" Erk cried.

"Shhh… Hush now, Erk" His mother said as she hugged him "I'll get you a new one, no, make that one set. I'll buy you a set of spell books for you to study and read on. So, smile already"

"Really, mommy!" Erk asked.

"Yes, I am" His mother replied.

"YAY! I get new books!" Erk cheered.

His mother laughed at Erk as he jumped on the couch happily.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was my second game/Fire Emblem fic! Thanks for the reviewers of my other fic, Realizations. And also please review Erika Lania Ash (authoress) fics, it's also about Fire Emblem. Thanks for them reviews! I'll update when I get (#) reviews! Thanks again!


End file.
